theatreproblemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Williams
'Christina Alvarez "Tina" Williams '(September 6, 1996) played by Christina Kirk is a character on the YouTube webseries Theatre Problems. ''She made her debut in "Not So New Year" and has continued on with the show through its finale. Not So New Year Tina makes her first appearance in the series premiere ''Not So New Year. She has called George to hear all the details about his party. She continues to make snarky remarks at his expense, and even goes so far as to call him a "girl" and a "homo". Tina is still at school when she calls George, him just making home. George tells her that she missed a great party and that she needed to be there; however, she doesn't really care all too much, and only wanted to hear about it so she wouldn't be bored at school, sitting with the losers. The Mugging Part 1 & Part 2 In The Mugging Part 1, Tina has been working with Mark on a psychology project for his end of the year final. She was his test subject as he experimented on reading her mind through frequencies in her brain waves. He is reading her test results (which proved to be false) outside of the school, and he gets upset when she tells him he's wrong. When he decides he's going to do another test, she says to him that he needs to find someone new to work on, as she doesn't want to be "turned into a french fry" (as the brain conducter Mark built was made out of paper clips, an old car battery, and a potato). In The Mugging Part 2, Mark has already left the school, as the graduation seniors get to leave 2 weeks earlier than everyone else. He has already done a brain experiment on J.D., however, since he already left, Tina reads J.D. his results. She finds out that he has been hiding Anna and Ha in the stairwell, and, along with George and Craig, chase after him, eventually capturing him. Graduation This is the only episode in which Tina is not seen nor mentioned. The (Home) Office Part 1 & Part 2 Tina works at George's house to help him sell Girl Scout cookies to help his cousin, Maggie. She attends the meeting held, and somewhat participates in it, even though she makes irrelevant and irreverant comments. While she and J.D. are waiting outside for George's cousin, J.D. explains how the two were going to make a banner, but Tina reveals that it wasn't going to be effective and that no one makes banners anymore. George, however, appears moments later, taping a banner reading "Welcome Maggie" to Tina's arm, chasing after Janet as she gets in the car with a stranger. As he is driving back home after retrieving Janet, George accidentally hits Tina with his car in the driveway. She tried to jump out of the way but missed. After a 10 minute examination by himself, George runs in to the house to Mark, J.D., Janet, and Laine who have all been wondering what happened (even though J.D. and Janet were at the scene). George tells them that Tina was hit and that he needs someone to take her to the hospital so his cousin doesn't get frightened or scared. Tina is rushed to the hospital by Laine. Future With her snide comments and her loud personality, creator Zach Faust revealed that Tina is his favorite character to write. "Christina is an incredibly committed actor. Lots of people can say this about any actor, but I can truly say I haven't met anyone who would willingly jump onto a car to make comedy. And lots of her lines are improvised, so it's even better to see how funny she can be without my crumby script!" Tina will be a junior in the upcoming year, and Faust explains that she will have a "much larger role. She plays a bigger part in the second season. You'll understand if she's going to be alright, and how she's going to cope with being hit." She will return in Season 2 as scheduled. The second episode of the season will revolve around Kirk's character auditioning the theatre kids for a new musical. In the episode, you will meet her parents, played by Dano Stump and Kyla Pratt Pettey, respectively. Trivia *In The (Home) Office Part 1, she admits that George's cousin ran over her foot with her wheelchair, revealing she only has 9 toes because of it. *Her favorite movie is The Hunger Games because "'female empowerment is all the rage' says VOGUE magazine." (Ironically, VOGUE does not promote female empowerment, and frequently references objectifying women.) *Her favorite season is summer. *She chooses to ignore people at any given time, but "that's just because I'm evil." *Tina was poised to appear in Graduation ''(making her and George the only characters to appear in every episode). However, due to scheduling conflicts, she was unable to film at the given time. *Actress Christina Kirk was originally not going to appear in the show due to creative conflicts in the premise of the series. However, with negotiations and rewrites, she has quickly become a fan-favorite. *Christina was the first person to be cast in the series. Her, Zach, Hannah Power (Anna Super), Maddy Platt (Layla Dixon), and two other actors filmed an early drafted episode entitled ''Cast List. The videos went up on YouTube, along with 3 promos. But due to its content and nature, the videos were removed, and the only video remaining is the second promo. *In a deleted scene from The (Home) Office Part 2, it is revealed that Tina is in a coma.